


Why Can't You Just Be Lonely?

by haroldstyles



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: Angst, Break Up, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-18
Updated: 2013-01-18
Packaged: 2017-11-25 22:56:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/643849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haroldstyles/pseuds/haroldstyles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harvey should have seen this coming.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why Can't You Just Be Lonely?

harvey should’ve seen this coming. hell, he _did_ , and repeatedly mentioned the fact, but mike just shushed him reassuringly. _i’d never leave you, babe. you’re being paranoid. now what are you ordering me for dinner?_

the wink that would follow the comment played behind his eyelids, a rush of boiled heat feathering behind his chest again. when the words left his mouth, it was always the same fear he expressed: mike would find someone younger, more spritely and far more attractive; somebody more akin to his lifestyle. she was, too — a long, tall blonde, with a blinding grin and soft green eyes. the woman was what most of mike’s former female companions had been since they’d met: just about the farthest visually from harvey. if he didn’t know any better, he’d swear it was like mike hated to look at him. well, maybe that _was_ the case. 

to be honest, he didn’t care what she looked like, or how they looked together, or how she probably got down on her knees for him like clockwork. the point was, that was his — they were supposed to be something special. he had never considered settling down for _anyone_ for even a second, not until mike. it took him nearly a year to grasp the feelings as anything other than ‘hey, that’s my associate, and he’s a pain in the ass’. it was a hell of an uphill struggle, and mike knew it. when it finally came to confessions, they agreed to take it slow. they didn’t fuck until almost a year later, and harvey made make mike swear never to tell how mushy he got post coitus. 

there’d been promises of marriage. harvey had begun to search his schedule for the perfect day to go ring shopping, and next tuesday looked perfect. it was just right, until it came after next monday.

he’d come into the living room, blue eyes grounded. harvey threw out the usual snark, but his expression held stoic. 

“i met someone else,” and he was gone.

harvey’s coffee met the floor with a sharp explosion, his heart dropping to his feet. 

his wasn’t sure now why he’d been stupid enough to assume mike ross would ever change, but it didn’t matter now. 

at least, he wished it didn’t.


End file.
